


[Fanart] Surprise Kiss

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was sick of waiting for Steve to make his move; so, he just grabbed him suddenly and rather aggressively kissed him! lol<br/>Steve didn't mind in the least and will quickly return the favor. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Surprise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Its not my best work but I still find it adorable so I posted it anyway! :)
> 
> Also, I now have a [tumblr](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) ! Check it out if you wanna! ;)


End file.
